The Bad Luck Girls
by Owlcity98
Summary: This is the story of the quite unlucky life of Alice Kirkland told through her eyes as she journeys through High School. Join her as she stumbles her way through love, friendship and new found enemies. Contains Fem!England, Fem!France and Fem!America. Multiple pairings and am open to further paring suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Bad Luck Girls**_

**Before we start, I'd just like say that I am sorry if any of the character seem to be a bit OOC or misspelling of their names. Oh and I don't own Hetalia, although I wish I did because that would be amazeballs XD**

I realise that people must say this a lot, but I feel as though as I might just be the most unluckiest girl in the world. And no, I am not just some melodramatic teenager who thinks that the whole world is against her, I genuinely think that my luck is none existent. Take yesterday for example, I got an F in the maths test that I had studied ridiculously hard for the week before. Granted maths is my weakest subject and I've never really excelled in it by any means, but my best friend Francois got a B + when I know for a fact that she had not revised (she had been out with her then boyfriend Antonio who she had been certain was 'the one', but I personally had never been entirely convinced ). But then again, that was Francois all over. Always falling head over heels for the first guy she sees, much like myself, although in Francois's case, the guy always seems to like her back. That never seems to happen to me, its more often a case of unrequited love. My mum says that boys my age are only after one thing (I think we all know what that is) and that kids our age have no idea what 'Love' is. As for Francois, my mum holds the opinion that if she carries on the way she does with boys, she will build up quite the reputation (again, I think you can figure that one out for yourself) and that it will be girls like me who will have the boys upmost love and respect. I'm not entirely convinced that this is the case, there doesn't seem to be anyone who dislikes Francois, parents and even the strictest of teachers think her to be an absolute delight . Even her ex's are still pretty close to someone who finds it hard to make friends never mind make such a positive impression, it's kind of annoying.

Any who, despite our major differences, we are somehow the best of friends. How exactly a popular pretty girl like her became friends with an awkward, glasses wearing outcast like me still baffles me to this day. But oddly, it works. She goes around entrancing guys and girls alike with her charm, whilst I follow behind in her shadow, the lucky bugger she calls her 'best friend'. Whilst I am largely ignored by her vast array of friends, hanging around with her does have its advantages; since becoming her friend the ginger and 'four eyes' jokes made about me have been reduced drastically . I have pointed out to people in the past that I'm not actually ginger, but strawberry blonde instead, but have been met with the reply that its 'just a polite way of saying your ginger' or just complete and utter silence. I've never really understood why being ginger is seen as being such a bad thing, as I personally think it's a really beautiful and unusual hair colour to have. Perhaps next time someone makes a joke about my hair I should be flattered instead.

Truth be told, I've always been quite the introvert as opposed to the social buttery. In Primary school, whilst all the other children ran around screaming or playing 'Mum's and Dad's', I would be sat curled up under a tree; most likely with my nose stuck in a book. Not your usual 'Tiger came to tea' rubbish but proper children's tales such as 'Treasure Island' or Enid Blyton's 'famous five' or 'the faraway tree' . My personal favourite however was and always will be 'Alice and Wonderland' (my names sake!). Countless lunch times I'd sit huddled up under the same old oak tree, hoping to catch a glimpse of the white rabbit that would inevitably take me to Wonderland for my own crazy adventure. I'd often enter the next class spell bound at the thought of my own adventures in Wonderland, much to the dismay of my teachers who found it hard to get my attention back onto the task in hand. And it wasn't just at school, at night I dreamed of wonderland and when I was very little, I was forever chasing any rabbit that came into view in the hopes that it would lead me to wonderland. Of course I never did find Wonderland, just a pair of very angry parents and a sweetie ban.

Even as I grew up, I continued to dream of my Wonderland, although I no longer felt the need to chase any rabbits down a hole (most of the time). My mind became occupied by other things, such as; school, homework, making new friends and various other challenges every child faces when they enter high school. The first few weeks of high school were hell, I often found myself lost in its vast corridors or being pushed around by its scary senior pupils. Luckily, this was to be the year I met Francois, the fun loving, smart popular pretty girl everyone wanted to be. A old primary school friend introduced us, and I guess it all started from there. She sat next to me in tutor and we exchanged notes in class, avoiding the forever watchful eye of a teacher. Whenever there was any group work to be done, Francois would always make sure that we worked together in the same group, constantly making sure that I wasn't left out or felt excluded. At weekends we would visit each other houses or as we got older, take a girly shopping trip down town. It was through all this time we spent together that I felt my trust for her grow, and it wasn't long before she got me telling her all my secrets. Even the deep, dark ones that nobody else knows but me.

One late September night at a sleep over at Francois, we were playing the rather awkward game of truth or dare in which she asked the inevitable question 'Who do you fancy?'. At first I was reluctant to answer, but she refused to let up until I gave her my answer. Nervously, I had ushered the name of my sweetheart into her ear, and her face lit up.

"We have to tell him!" she had squealed excitedly, sitting bolt upright on the bed and leaning in closer to my face.

"N-no we cant, he'll think I'm weird..."I had stuttered. She rolled her perfect sky blue orbs in the typical Francois fashion.

"Urgh common, don't be such a wallflower!" she moaned, slamming her hands back down onto the bed sheets. I shuffled awkwardly around on the bed, regretting the moment instantly. "your so pretty, especially your ginger-"

I shot her a look.

"I-I mean Strawberry blonde hair! Urgh Alice Its not very hard, just go up to him and talk, mabey flash him a smile, bat your eyelashes a bit" she flipped some of her silky brown hair over her shoulder, giving me a wink.

" And talk about what exactly? You and I both know that I am not one for starting conversations, or finishing them for that matter, never mind all that flirting lark! " I had stated quite a matter of factly. As I mentioned earlier I am NOT a social butterfly by any stretch of the imagination.

"God, I dunno ANYTHING! He's not gonna notice you if you just carry on blending into the background. When I met Antonio I didn't just shy away every time he walked by; I went up to him and started a conversation, found out his interests, you know that sort of thing. When I saw it was going well, I asked him if he wanted to go and see a movie or something. It's not hard if you know how, Alice." she rose up from the bed and went to check her hair in the mirror, while I still sat on the bed, insecure and now slightly frustrated. Clearly, she did not understand that I really did want to go up and talk to him and that it was not my intention to simply 'blend into the background', I just simply lacked the confidence to do so. Neither did I feel that I was ready for a commitment such as having a boyfriend at that age, it was only year 7 for Christ sakes! But it didn't stop me from having crushes on boys in my year.

"Yeah well that's easy for you to say. Since when have you ever had trouble finding a boyfriend? All the boys that you have ever liked have always seemed to like you back. But with me, well, I can guarantee you that I've had more rejections than you have had hot dinners!" I argued, close to shouting. I shuffled towards the edge of the bed, swallowing the lump in the back of my throat. Although she was my best friend, it still made me jealous how she managed to attract s much positive attention.

"That's because I have something that you don't..." she stopped suddenly, blushing slightly obviously realising that she had said too much.

"Like what?" I asked, squinting my eyes and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Oh-erm like those killer heals I bought in the sale! They're what you really need when your out trying to find a boyfriend, no?" she giggled nervously as she turned out the light. I knew instantly that she was lying, she was only ever that quite when she had told a fib. I spent the rest of the night wondering what it was she had meant to have said, because I was pretty much certain, that the 'killer heals' were not it. It was also from that point on that I would start to realise slight changes in my supposed sworn sister, and they were most certainly not for the better.

The next morning I had awoke at around 7:30 am, but I knew better than to try and stir Francois, she was not what you would call and early bird. After sitting around and staring absent mindly into space for a few minuets I had then grabbed my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom to get myself ready for the day ahead. It was just when I had finished brushing my teeth that I realised that Francois had left her mobile phone on the windowsill from last night. As I went to retrieve the phone from the side, it buzzed with a new text message. Now, I know I probably shouldn't have, but my curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help look to see who it was from. To my surprise it was from Gilbert, the same boy who seemed to pick on me relentlessly at school. Further intrigued to what he could be texting Francois for, I opened up the message. Although I knew that it was highly unlikely, I could not stand the thought of my best friend being picked on, most likely because of me. Gingerly, I scanned my eyes through the message. It read; 'Hey Fran r u done at ur sly sleep over with ginger minger yet? Cuz ur missin a rly awsm party-not to mention me. ;) U knw we cld be-'

"Good morning Alice, did you have a good night last night sweetie?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I shoved Francois's phone into my pocket and looked up, flashing Jodies mum a nervous smile.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Bonnefey. Francois just left her phone in the bathroom is all." I had said making my way around her.

"Is she still in bed? Jesus, FRANCOIS GET UP FOR GOODNESS SAKE ITS PAST SEVEN O'CLOCK!" Mrs. Bonnefey yelled. I winced as I heard a muffled angry groan come from her bedroom. perhaps we should have had the sleep over at my place after all. A few moments later a pissed of looking Francois emerged from her bedroom, her hair somehow still managing to look fabulous despite just having got out of bed. As she slumped past me I handed her her mobile phone which she shoved into her pocket, mumbling a sleep 'thanks' as she past me and locked the bathroom door behind her. I never did get to read the rest of that text message, but I was probably for the better that I hadn't.

**Note: For some reason I have always pictured Fem!England to have had Strawberry blonde hair. I have the same hair colour myself and it is often mistaken for being ginger, hence the bit about the ginger jokes. I don't in anyway hate red heads, because in a way I am one too.**

**Also, I am unsure on who to pair Fem!England with, so if you have any suggestions please leave them in the comments section!**

**Please note that while I welcome constructive criticism, any flames will be used to toast marshmallows! *uuuummm now I want some marshmallows***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Sadly I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. :)**

After returning Jodie's phone I headed downstairs to breakfast, to find that unfortunately for me he twin brother Francis was already seated at the table. I inwardly sighed as I sat in the seat furthest away from him, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs. Now there are a plethora of reasons why I try to avoid Francis, as over the years I have come to know him as being a very flirty (and not it seems just with girls), slightly arrogant and a bit of a womanizer. Whilst I understand the word 'hate' is very strong word to use when describing someone, I feel that this word can only sum up a majority of the feelings I feel towards Francis and his flirtatious antics.

"Would you like some French toast Alice? Francis, get Alice some toast." Mrs. Bonnefey ordered, sitting down to breakfast herself. Francis swiftly rose from the table brushing a stray hand over my shoulder as he passed me. I glared hard at the table. If his mother had not been there or if I had the confidence to do so, I would have happily punched his lights out. Unfortunately as it stands, I had to pent up my rage and instead smiled politely as he placed the plate of toast in front of me having retrieved it from the grill.

"Would you like me to feed it to you, Alice?" he purred, his lips brushing my ear. I shuffled uncomfortably in my seat blushing scarlet, wishing that he would just go away. "Francis, leave Alice alone and let her eat her toast." his mother warned, giving him a stern look. I sent her a thankful smile before tucking into my breakfast. It was at that moment that Francois emerged through the kitchen door, her brown hair now neatly styled. She smiled at me before glaring at her brother, who had, much to my discomfort moved into the seat next to me.

"Eh, Goldie locks move it your making her uncomfortable." she sneered tugging on a strand of his strangely blonde hair, shifting him from his seat. Francis rolled his eyes and shuffled a seat down the table. Thank god for that I thought as I finished up my toast.

"So what did you girls do last night?" Mrs. Bonnefey asked as she collected the now empty plates from the table. Francis looked up expectantly, clearly eager to know what we had being doing the night before. Francois, suddenly awake imedently responded to her mothers question, sitting bolt upright in her chair.

"Well we played a pretty cool game of truth or dare. Alice told me that she liked-" luckily the doorbell rang before she could finish her sentence. Whilst her mother got up to answer the door I shot Francois a glare as she craned her neck to see who was at the door. Luckily for me, it was my older brother Alistair who had come to pick me up from the sleepover. Relived, I allowed myself to relax a little as it meant that I could finally go home and hopefully prevent Francois from discussing the events of last night, at least when I was around.

"Oh hello, you must be here for Alice. She was just telling me what they got up to last night." Mrs. Bonnefey chirruped, beaming at both me and Francois.

"Yes she was, and you'll never guess who she-" I could not believe what I was hearing. Was she actually going to tell everyone my secret even though she had promised that she would never tell anyone. Panicking, I grabbed my stuff and pulled her into a tight hug, cutting off her sentence successfully once more. "Bye Francois, I had a great time. I'll see you again at school soon, ring me tonight, yeah?" Leaving Francois speechless for the second time that morning, I gave a nod to Mrs. Bonnefey before pulling Alistair out through the front door. I hadn't acknowledged Francis, I already despised him so considered him not be worth my time and a waste of breath. Although, I'm pretty sure I saw him wink at me out of the corner of my eye. Bastard, when I finally get the hand of black magic, I will most certainly be paying him a visit. As I trudged up the driveway I noticed that Alistair was somewhat lagging behind. I turned to see him eyeing me suspiciously arms folded as he sauntered up to me.

"So, what was all that about? Are you hiding something from me, Alice?" he pressured not once breaking eye contact as his lit another cigarette.

"Just unlock the car." I answered sourly, not really wanting to discuss the matter any further. Whilst I may hold my tongue around others, my brother is a different story. He most definitely is not your typical loving brother and finds it difficult to express any form of emotion asides from anger (he is famous for him temper). He once broke a boys nose for calling him a ginger pr*ck, as unlike me he really does have ginger hair. Having grown up with him however, I knew exactly how to deal with his unpredictable nature so showed no fear when challenging him. I also knew he would never hurt me, as I had said far worse in the past. As soon as I heard the car lock click, I flung open the front passenger door and leapt in, tossing my bags over my shoulder onto the back seat.

A few moments later Alistair was sat beside me in the driver's seat, still wearing the same perplexed expression on his roughly shaven face. He sat and stared at me for a few moments before finally giving in with a sigh and started the engine. We hardly spoke for the entire journey home, mostly because I was sat with my head stuck out of the window, trying desperately not to breath in the huge smoke clouds Alistair insisted on making whilst he smoked. Seriously, if he doesn't stop smoking soon, I swear he'll be dead by the time he is thirty. And if the smoking doesn't kill him, the drinking surely will, but that's another story. However it was when we had stopped at the traffic lights and I was desperately fanning a huge smoke cloud that Alistair had deliberately blew in my face that I saw him. He appeared like an angel through a fiery fog. My heart began to pound rapidly against my rib cage as slapped Alistair's face away with my right hand. He was with his sister and my childhood friend Amelia. His blonde hair caught the light spectacularly as his blue orbs shone brightly from behind his glasses, his smile whiter than fresh pearls. I sighed, Alfred, my first ever sweetheart. Unbeknownst to me Alistair already had made an uncanny connection to my sudden dream like state and the appearance of Alfred and peeped his horn loudly, waving like a maniac.

"HELLO AMELIA! HELLO ALFRED!" he bellowed grinning ear to ear like a lunatic. I flushed scarlet. Thanks Alistair.

"Oh hey Alistair. Hey Alice!" Amelia smiled sympathetically. "You remember my brother Alfred right? He's visiting from America." He flashed me that dazzling smile and I felt my stomach flip once more.

"Hey dudette! How's it goin'?" he chirruped, giving me a wink. "Alfred's the name, being the hero's the game!" he laughed as Amelia rolled her eyes, playfully tapping him round the back of the head.

"Indeed. Hello Alfred, it's nice to see yooo-aaaaaah!" I screamed as Alistair sped at lightning speed through the now green traffic light. He nearly chocked he was laughing so hard. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Alistair you wanker! Could you have been anymore embarrassing!" I yelled, my blood boiling. There was no way he was getting away with this.

"Me embarassing? What about you? 'Its nice to see yoooooo-aaaaaaah!'. Hahaha! You should have seen your face! Priceless it was!" he bellowed, his face red with laughter. "And what about your lover boy eh? 'Being the heros the game!' Perft, talk about nerdy!" I punched him dead in the arm. "Ouch, hey driving! Do you want to be in a car accident? Just because I bad mouthed your boyfriend!"

"He is NOT my boyfriend. Jeez, you sound just like Francois!" I seethed crossing my arms and leaning back into the seat, wishing that I could just disappear. "So thats what you were talking about last night then eh? Hohohohoho!" he chortled, slamming his hands onto the steering wheel.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed, my face beetroot red. He continued to laugh all the way home whilst I remained silent, staring out into the distance as the world flew by.

**Well there's chapter two! Sorry its a bit short and thanks for all the reviews :)**


End file.
